When Feelings Show
by Hikata
Summary: Um...It's a kinda fluffy one-shot in Tyson's POV. It's rated T just to be safe. And...Warning it is YAOI! (TyKai, slight MaxRei)


Notes

"speaking"

'thoughts' (Just to let ya know. Any thinking that goes on in this story is Tyson's.)

Tyson's P.O.V.

"Okay. We'll take a break after Rei and I finish our battle." Kai then turned his attention back to the battle. He seemed a little annoyed, but it made him look so cute. I've known for months now that I love Kai, unfortunately I don't think he feels the same way. He'd probably reject me and think I was disgusting if I told him how I felt. Oh, but I want him to hold me in his strong arms. To feel his warmth, to kiss his soft lips, and to just be with him forever. But it will never happen. 'Why did I have to fall in love with some one so cold-hearted.'

"Go for it Rei!" cheered Max. He was sitting beside me, and so was Kenny; typing away on Dizzi. It's pretty obvious that there's something going on between Max and Rei, but they never said anything about it so I'm not asking. 'Max is so lucky; being able to openly cheer for Rei like that. I want to cheer for Kai openly.'

"You can do it Kai! Take him down!" 'Wait… did I just say that out loud? Oh no! Don't blush. Just stay calm.' I glanced around to see if anyone was looking at me, but no one was. 'Hmm… I guess no one seems to have noticed. Maybe I'm over reacting. All I did was cheer him on. That's no big deal, right? Any good teammate would do it, right?'

Dranzer then knocked Driger out of the dish and waited a moment before returning to Kai's hand. "Great battle guys. Well, I'm gonna go home now and record the new data that I got. I'll see ya later." said Kenny as he ran off waving. We all yelled goodbye before heading inside."Why don't we find something for lunch?" suggested Rei. So we all started to walk towards the kitchen. "Whose turn is it to make lunch?"

"It's my turn." said Max. "I hope you all like simple sandwiches, cause that's all I can make." "I'm fine with that." I said. "But I don't know how much food Grampa left for us, before he went on vacation."

"I'm sure he left us plenty." chirped the always positive Max. "He wouldn't let us starve."

We walked in the kitchen and started looking through all the places that food could possibly be stored in. After about ten minutes of searching, we all sat down at the table without a scrap of food. "Hmph. Figures." said Kai indifferently.

"I can't believe he left us with nothing to eat!" whined Max.

"That's my Grampa for ya." I replied a bit ashamed of his antics.

"Well," Rei said. "I guess I'll go to the grocery store."

"I'll go with you." piped in Max. "I mean, after all it is my turn to make lunch." Both Max and Rei had huge smiles on their faces. 'They have got to be the most obvious secret couple in the world.'

"Do either of you want anything specific?" asked Rei, as he and Max got ready to leave. I shook my head no. Rei shrugged and started towards the door, when suddenly Kai said: "Get some strawberries." We all paused and looked at him for a moment.

"Uh…Oh," finally Rei came back to his senses. "Sure thing Kai. No problem." With that said, Max and Rei left and I realized that I was completely alone with Kai.

A few minutes passed with neither of us saying anything, and I was starting to get nervous. 'This silence is killing me! But what should I talk to him about? Hmm…I know. I'll just talk about the first thing that comes to my mind, that I know he likes.

"So, you like strawberries Kai?"

"Yeah" Kai said simply.

"That's good to know. I'll make sure that there are always some strawberries around, for whenever you stop by." I said smiling. One of Kai's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Why what?" I replied quickly. 'Oh no! Did I say too much? Is he catching on? This is bad… Or is it?'

"Why are you going to keep strawberries around for me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uh…just to be nice to some one I care about." 'Did I just say what I think I said? Maybe he didn't notice.'

We didn't say anything for what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds. Finally he said something."Why did you cheer for me earlier?"

I could feel my cheeks starting to blush, but I managed to stop myself. 'So he did notice when I cheered for him.' "Um… because I felt like it. I mean… Max was cheering for Rei, so I thought I would cheer for you. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Kai said as he stood up. "I'm gonna go train some more." He then walked out of the room leaving me by myself.

I let out a sigh of relief. 'That was hard. If that conversation had gone on any longer, I think I would have blurted out my feelings and then pounce him. You know, It's hard to hide your feelings for some one, when that person is constantly nearby and looks so damn hot. It makes you wanna run up to them, and hold them close. Heh heh… I bet Kai would get the cutest, surprised look on his face if I did that. Of course, afterwards he'd punch my lights out. But… At this point, I think it would be worth it just to be that close to him even for a second. How is it that I can love him so much?'

'Well, sitting in here thinking about him isn't helping me any. I guess I'll go train some. Yeah, that's it. I'll have a battle with Kai. Then if I occasionally stare at him in the middle of the battle, he won't think it's weird.' I stood up and ran towards the door. Just then, Kai appeared, "Hey Tyson, wanna battl-" I tried to stop, but it was too late. I ran straight into Kai, and we both went falling towards the ground.

I was expecting to hit the floor, but instead I landed on something rather soft. I propped myself up some, looked down, and saw Kai. I was leaning over him, practically laying on him, and our faces were only inches away from touching! I stared into his eyes and didn't know what to say. They were such a deep, beautiful crimson color. I could feel myself blush, as I got lost in his eyes. I then leaned down and kissed him.

I didn't realize what I was doing until it was to late, but I didn't want the kiss to end. 'His lips are softer than I had imagined. And he's so warm. I wish this kiss would never end.' Kai hadn't moved. He just laid there and let me kiss him. If anything, it felt like he might have been returning the kiss. But that's probably just my wishful thinking.

The kiss was too short for my liking, but I reluctantly pulled away. I didn't dare to look at Kai's face as I got up. Just the thought of seeing his eyes, full of distaste and anger made a chill run down my spine. I let my bangs hide my eyes as they started to water, and said the only thing I thought I could say without breaking down.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I turned and started to walk away, as tears slid down my flushed cheeks.

"Wait Tyson."I automatically stopped, but I didn't turn around. I heard him stand up and walk up behind me. "Tyson, we should talk. I need to tell you something."

At that point I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to Kai and threw my arms around his slender waist, while burying my face in his chest. All the time of hiding my feelings from him came pouring out with my tears.

"Oh Kai, I've loved you for so long. Even though I knew you wouldn't love me back, I still loved you. And I tried to stop loving you, I really did, but I just couldn't. No matter what I do you're always on my mind. And I don't expect you to feel the same way, but please don't hate me. Please, let me stay on the team. You don't have to say a word to me. Just being near you, even at a distance is enough. I couldn't bare to be any further away from you, so please just let me stay by your side."

I continued to sob; when I felt his arms embrace me. One of his hands began to rub my back as he whispered some soothing words in my ear.

"It's alright Tyson. Just calm down and stop crying; it doesn't suit you. You don't have to worry, I'm here for you."

I looked up at his face and saw him smiling. He had a small blush on his cheeks, and he looked so sweet. His eyes held a sense of love and caring, I suddenly became very relaxed in his arms and just enjoyed the feel of his body.

"Are you saying that you…?"

"That's right Tyson. I love you, too. And I always will."

Owari

Thanks for reading this story. I know… it wasn't that great was it? Well, I'm open to useful criticism, or if you just enjoyed the story, please R&R.


End file.
